1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balancing device and method, especially to a current balancing device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In light of Kirchhoff Circuit Laws and Ampere's Law, signal transmission needs to be founded on a closed loop; if such a closed loop is not available, a signal can't be outputted to a reception end from a transmission end. Normally, in order to make a closed loop, one can take the signal output pin of a transmission end to be the positive electrode of a voltage source, take the ground pin of the transmission end to be the negative electrode of the voltage source, and take the signal input pin and ground pin of a reception end to be the two terminals of a load, so as to allow a signal to start off at the signal output pin of the transmission end, then go along the circuit layout of a printed circuit board to the load, and then return to the transmission end from the load along a path of relatively minimum impedance; accordingly, not only the closed loop is realized, but also the most signal energy is left to the load. In an ideal case, the aforementioned procedure could be regarded as the signal output pin of the transmission end sending an output current to the load and then the load giving an input current of the same amount back to the ground pin of the transmission end to thereby satisfy the basic requirement of closed loop. However, since the output and input currents may be determined by different matters (e.g. the paths they will go through), the two currents could be different and lead to unbalanced magnetic fluxes, which would cause problems such as electromagnetic interference (EMI).